


is it all so very bad?

by darkreylo (aelins)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 404 Rey of Sunshine not found, Angst, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Kira is Darkside Rey in case you're wondering, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, POV Alternating, POV Kylo Ren, POV Rey (Star Wars), Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, kylo is raped by his daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/darkreylo
Summary: Kira throws a tantrum, and Kylo lets her take it out on him, as any good father would when their child is hurting.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	is it all so very bad?

**Author's Note:**

> Kira is unredeemable in this. Kylo is raped and it's really fucked up. I wrote this because there's a shocking lack of rape fics for Kylo -- that is -- him being the one raped. Kira's age is not mentioned, but she's 17 in this.

Kira loved her father. Or at least she thought she did. He’d just gotten done being somewhat harsh about her Sith training though. Kira was not a _good_ girl. She was an unholy terror, but Kylo had always been forgiving, loving even. He’d believed in her when no one else had. She always took him for granted.

She shoves him, hard. “Daddy, stop yelling at me for shit I can’t control!”

Kylo sighed, “Kira, sweetheart, you need to at _least_ pass basic training.”

Kira scowls, and then a thought comes unbidden to her. She’d always struggled with unwanted thoughts but this was particularly nasty. _She wants to hurt her father, badly_.

“You never loved me, you always loved mom more.”

“ _Kira_. Your mother was very special to me, I love you differently, _not less_.”

“It’s not the same,” Kira says, her voice was a hard blade slicing through Kylo’s heart, “You don’t want _me_.”

“Honey—“ But Kira put her seventy-five credit acrylic nails all over Kylo’s broad chest. And then she’s shoving him hard, pushing and punching him into his bedroom.

“What the fuck!” Kira doesn’t care though, what her father says, she just wants to hurt him.

She pins him down, and uses the force, to choke him, momentarily.

His face goes red, and she lets go, letting him gasp for air. “I know _all about_ the ways of the Sith, _daddy dearest._ Didn’t you do this to mommy,” She says cupping him through his cape.

Kylo simply tries to catch his breath.

She takes off his mask, and he cannot believe it but she’s kissing him roughly.

He kisses her back, and something in his heart breaks for her. Because this is his fault, he was her father, and he should’ve known how badly she was hurting.

He doesn’t want to kiss her back.

He doesn’t want any of this for her.

“Kira, sweetheart —“

“Don’t fucking _sweetheart_ me.”

She undoes his high waisted pants, they look so _hot_ on him, and she gasps when his half-hard length springs forth.

“Kira, please don’t do this.” He’s trying to push her away, trying to get some space between them.

She gathers her long, unbound hair, in a knot at the nape of her neck. She’d always been beautiful, and beauty — he was finding — was terror.

“I failed you —“ Kylo begins to say.

“You’re going to fuck me is what you’re going to do.”

Kylo cringes, but he’s fully hard now, he doesn’t want this — he doesn’t want this — he doesn’t —

Her lips wrap around his cock, and he gasps because it had been since Kaydel had died, years before since he’d gotten any. He almost spills right into her mouth, way before it’s time. She grips his balls, letting her nails dig into him slightly. He _hates_ himself, more than he’ll ever hate her for this. This was his fault. 

He was always good at taking responsibility. Now is no exception.

Finally, she undoes her Sith robes and pushes him, so he’s laying down on the bed.

He grips her hip and helps her push into him. He reminds himself that he deserves this, and when he’s seated all the way inside her, he doesn’t question he moans, or the self-hatred roiling through him.

He just tries to make it good for her.

Eventually, he spills into her, and he realizes he’s going to have to use his more developed force powers, to bend her will, and make her take something for the morning after.

They’re panting and Kylo feels more hollow than he ever has.

Kira kisses her father, _all is forgiven_.


End file.
